defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Defiance Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New members/guests can use this page as help towards navigation of the wikia, or they can create a discussion about a particular problem involved on this wikia. ---- = Community Help Links = This section is used towards the proper redirecting of helpful links within the site. Forum Feel free to visit the forum if you have any feedback, requests, or inquiries of Help. To visit the forum, go to the top navigation bar, select "Community," then select "Forum". Or, can you click this link for speedy navigation: http://defiance.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index. Community Status Updates from the Administration of this Wikia Occasionally, the Admins of this wikia will leave behind updates involving major changes, upcoming information about the show, or other relevant information that the community should be aware of as a whole. This information can be found on the right-side of the Wiki Activity page, or by clicking this link: http://defiance.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner. Community Guidelines, Rules, and Restrictions To view the page that harbors this information, click this link: http://defiance.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Guidelines,_Rules,_and_Restrictions. ---- = New Discussions = Place new discussions with a Heading 2 formatted title beneath here. ---- = Archived Discussions = The discussions below this are archived for future records and past accomplishments involved on this site. It is preferred that no future discussions arise underneath this section. Organization between Game and TV series. So, as started previously with Gaarmyvet, I was wondering if we could setup some type of system for properly organizing separate content between the game and the TV series. Right now, since Gaarmyvet and I do not currently play the game, we need a system that'll allow enough people to "vote" on a subject which will increase the chance for a new page to be created, rather than creating a thousand pages with article stubs and little to no content. For example, instead of creating a game page for Irisa, first we'd determine if enough information is available for creating said game page, because if you only see her once in the game, then that's not enough information for an entire page; however, if she's a crucial part of the story line of the game and/or can be played as a character in the game, then that qualifies as a new page to be created. Deathdealers747 (talk) 15:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, we need to determine which categories should be created and to decide on a finale method in which we should maintain a constant flow of how naming of a category is to be determined. For example, someone created the category "Vehicle," then someone created the categories: "Vehicle(TV)" and "Vehicle(Game)." However, this does not abide by the current flow of how a category is created. Currently, there is "Television," "Game," "Television X" (X = a race or object in particular), "Game X" (X = a race of object in particular). Thus, proper flow would deem the vehicle category to be changed to "Television Vehicle," rather than "Vehicle(TV)." To maintain organization and prevent confusion among the members. Deathdealers747 (talk) 15:07, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Bad Idea :# Bureaucracy in content creation, will only delay content creation, and put off new editors. :# I propose merging of the television and game pages of named characters, since the storyline for both the television and game should be the same or complement each other. :# I agree with the third part: we need to standardize the article names :# We need a merge template to tag articles of the same subject for merging discussion. --Ne0 (talk) 04:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Template:Merge built.-- 16:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm of a mindset akin to Ne0, there's no sense in all of us voting. Primarily becuase so few people will vote, the ones that would probably don't know enough about the two sections together to make the distinction. I think an overall merging of the content would be best. Sure the game and the show are seperate, but their stories are intertwined and we should expand each item accordingly. There are certain aspects that will not be in one or the other, but for the most part I think it'll be in both. I like the merge template, and we do need to utilize it correctly. At the end of the day, this isn't my wiki page, though, so it's up to you that moderate and administrate it. I think just having a portal page for vehicles will suffice and on each specific page there should be an overview or summary, followed by seperate information headings for the show and the game, then any other needed headings for that vehicle. I think that basic idea would work well for everything within cannon, then we can just have a TV and a Game category to link the two things, and if it's only in one then we only tag one. Just my thoughts.PsijicThief (talk) 21:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC)PsijicThief I've already begun adding pages for game specific content and putting them in their correct categories. I agree that things that are intertwined between the show and game should have a single page and that topic sections with titles should be the dividing factor on what goes where. For game only stuff, I've been following the format I've used for generic info like I did on the DC Universe Online Wikia page. Nothing major or ground shattering but at least getting some of the vital information on here is important and hashing out what goes where can be done on the fly. Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of the Deathseekers (talk) 09:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers on Episodes Description / Summary OK. So, many of you have made complaints and/or concerns regarding the way that spoilers are to be done, especially when detailing events that occurred during an Episode on the Episode Description section. Many people attempt to do them right on the page and many attempt to create new pages to link to, but I dislike both of these to a point. Here's what I recommend: I recommend placing them onto the same page as the episode, but make sure to add a heading for it and make it underneath the headings. It'll go in this order, from top to bottom: "Brief Overview (contains zero spoilers)," "Brief Summary (Minor Spoilers)," and lastly comes "Full Detailed Description (Contains Major Spoilers)." That way people can select what they wish to view at their discretion, while not cluttering up the wikia with unnecessary pages. Deathdealers747 (talk) 15:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Deathdealers747 that this is the best way to handle this.Medievalchronicler (talk) 00:31, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I used his idea as I understood it on ; take a look.-- 00:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Looks good, with the exception that it doesn't specifically state the level of Spoilers included in the last two descriptions. page is a better example. Deathdealers747 (talk) 12:09, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Game Content Overhaul OK. So, I need someone or some people to help organize the wiki's game content. A lot of it is completely unorganized or improperly organized, or otherwise named improperly or placed in the improper places. For example, someone made a page called: "Goals," then someone (I assume same person) placed all of those preceding pages into a category of "Goals," but the "Goals" category page was never created. This creates a duplicate effect, and normally I'd move the "Goals" content page into the Category page for proper cleanup. However, since I do not play the game, I'm not even sure that "Goals" is the right word for it. Thus, I do not want to make a page named "Goals" or a category named "Goals," due to the fact that I have no reference to obtain the information from, no real reference, that is, except for maybe "Defiance.com." However, due to the nature of the content and word "Goals," I am unable to pre-define what this user was previously talking about. So, it's safe to say, that I need help. If you help with this overhaul and cleanup process, and if your performance proves otherwise, then I whoever performs the best (provides more content, proper organization, asks before doing, etc.) will have a possibility of being promoted to Admin, specifically Admin of Game Content. Deathdealers747 (talk) 04:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC)